The Ranger's Tale
by Figuring It Out
Summary: A young Dúnedain girl faces many struggles including; visions of doom, a mysterious elf, and the constant thought that she is being hunted. She is sent to the council Elrond and ends up in the adventure of a life time!  Info inside  OC/Haldir


Hi everyone that reads this (thank you by the way!) This story is about a character I created I found the name Chede and really felt it would work for a LOTR name. This is set in the beginning of the Fellowship of the Ring Sort of a Book/Movie/Made up way. Please review, it really helps a lot! Thank you!

Chede's description:

Age: 17

Height: 5'5"

Hair color: Dark brown

Eye Color: Bright sky blue

Clothes: Chainmail, jerkin, hunting boots etc…

Weapons: Long Sword, Dagger, long bow with arrows

Wears a heart shaped necklace made of moonstone

(Chede's POV)

I was young when this story started. I was just a lost ranger who happened to be in the right place at the right time. Let me explain; my name is Chede of the Dúnedain, this story tells my life in Middle Earth at the time of the One Ring and after. I was seventeen and the only women captain of the Dúnedain when I was sent on a mission to deliver an important message to Galadriel and Celeborn in Lothlórien. Little did I know this would be a mission that would change my life. This is where my story starts.

I was surrounded by frightening creatures on a barren landscape. I could make out a large volcano and giant beasts in the sky. I fought with all my might against the creatures slashing swords but it was one against ten thousand. I knew I was going to die. Then a blinding white light and a strong gust of wind swept me off my feet, I landed on my stomach in a lush green forest. I looked up as the light faded away to reveal the silhouette of a man. I had no idea why but I wanted to rise off the ground and run to him. As I rose to my feet and started to walk toward him; he turned and smiled. I noticed his sharp features and white blonde hair, his ears were pointed. _Not a man but an elf_. "Who are you?" I asked not afraid of my unfamiliar surroundings or this strange elf. The elf turned and started to walk away, "You will know soon enough." He spoke over his shoulder. "Wait!" I called after him but he just kept walking away from me.

"Chede, Chede wake up." I awoke with a start from my dream. My heart was racing and I inhaled sharply. Rercyn, the Dúnedain leader, was staring intently at my face, "Another dream? What was it this time?" I didn't want to talk about my dream especially until I had time to figure out where I had been and what those horrid creatures were, and maybe even who the mysterious elf was. _Another vision of the future? _I shuttered at the thought of actually being in either of those situations. My dreams seemed to be visions of the future but those creatures couldn't be real…could they? I shook off the fear and stood inclining my head in respect. He nodded, "Are you alright?" I rolled up my sleeping blanket and stood. "I'm alright. It was a long night", Last night I was in charge of a small hunting party and it hadn't went well. Food was in short supply lately. The animals seemed to be hiding in the marshes or leaving the area entirely. There wasn't much light coming in from the split of the cloth of the tent door so I guessed it was about four in the morning, the hunting party had returned empty handed around two.

"We have much to discuss", a frown crossed Rercyn's face as he turned and walked out of my tent. I rushed after him curiosity buzzing around in my head. _Did I do something wrong? Did he find out something about me? _I was abandoned as a baby and found in a small cradle in the marsh by Rercyn seventeen years ago. I grew up under the rangers watchful eyes and was taught hunting, how to speak elvish, and to use my senses. I practiced sword fighting daily and learned to use a bow and arrow. I was one of the strongest rangers in the camp. My role in the camp was to keep guard, hunt, and of course respect our leader. Despite the fact that I wasn't born a Dúnedain everyone was very kind and acted as my family. When I was little I would have dreams every night and the next day the things I saw would happen. I told Rercyn about this and everyday he would ask me about them. In the past few years they become less frequent but more serious. The last dream I had was when I saw one of the older rangers fall from a cliff when I awoke the whole camp was a mess, my dream was a reality. I was afraid to sleep for days and Rercyn had made me a special herbal tea to make me rest.

As we continued to walk toward his slightly larger tent I noticed that half of the camp was gathered around it. My friend, Lybryn, ran toward us, "Rercyn is it true? Has Sauron returned?", Lybryn's face was pale. Rercyn turned to me, "Chede wait inside." I nodded and did as I was told. _Sauron? As in the dead forger of the one ring? What's going on? _Once I was inside the tent everyone was screaming. I looked out though the gap in the fabric. All of the camp was surrounding Rercyn. "Everyone, quiet please!" Rercyn bellowed over the crowds' noise. "Are the rumors true?" Lybryn asked. Rercyn's back was turned toward me but I could see him sigh before speaking, "Yes, his fortress is rebuilt and an army of orcs' has been spotted." An eerie silence fell over the camp. The wind was picking up and tall gray clouds were rolling in. "What are we going to do?" Yrobryn, one of my hunting party, asked. Rercyn turned and started to walk toward the tent, I backed away from the door, "I have to send word to Lord Elrond that he has our support."

"What!" Yrobryn screamed, "WE are going to fight the armies of Sauron? Rercyn, have you lost your mind?"

"SILENCE! We are a group and we shall stand together against all foes." I was shocked. No one and I mean NO ONE talks back to Rercyn, no one argues with him because they trust him to make the right choice for the better of the group. Why was everyone so panicked? Sauron couldn't be back he had died such a long time ago… hadn't he? I would soon find out I hoped. I stood behind a chair at a small wooden table which I noticed was covered in maps with marked routes. I noticed some of the names: Rivendell, Mirkwood, Lothlorien, Erebor, Gondor, Rohan, The Shire, and Mordor. _Are we going to these places? _I had never been far away from the camp and, as exciting as the thought of seeing much of Middle Earth was, some part of me did not wish to leave the safety of the home I loved. I noticed an open letter lying face down on the floor next to the table; I bent over and picked it up. I was written in elvish and I noticed the sender's name: Aragorn.

Rercyn walked into the tent and I jumped dropping the parchment on the table. "It's alright I was going to read it to you." I started at him noticing his drawn face and the heavy bags under his eyes. "Rercyn what's going on?" We were always very open with one another I hoped I wasn't being pushy. "To get to the point Chede," He said sitting in the chair opposite the one I was standing behind, "dark forces are at work. Middle Earth is in grave danger and war is at hand." I frowned and sat down as he continued, "You know the legends of Sauron and the ring of power?" I nodded in conformation, "Sauron has returned and the ring of power has been found." My mouth dropped open, _the ring has been found? _I recalled the story of Isildur and how he had the chance to destroy the ring but was too consumed with greed to do it. I knew that he had been killed and the ring was never seen since that day, but the thought that it had returned sent shivers down my spine.

"I need you," Rercyn said taking my hand in his, "to go to Rivendell and tell Lord Elrond that he has our support."

"Me? Rercyn I'm still considered a child will he-"

"Lord Elrond is expecting you." I shook my head, confused.

"I found an orc camp while I was on my evening perimeter check a week ago and sent him a message. He responded telling me much of the story you have just been told."

Realization hit me, "Rercyn…what do orcs look like? Some sort of creature?" He caught my expression, "In a way they are creatures; transformed humans and elves."

"I saw them…in my dream." Rercyn stood up so quickly his chair fell over and I jumped. "When did you see this?"

"Last night" I said shakily remembering those terrifying faces all around me, "I was surrounded by them…they were going to kill me. I suppose I was in Mordor…there was a volcano and the ground was dirt and ash…" Rercyn ran his hand through his hair.

"I was surrounded and I knew I couldn't fight them all, knew that I was going to die, and then I was laying in green grass…an elf was there but I couldn't see his face and when I asked who he was he told me I would know soon enough."

Rercyn patted my shoulder, "You will be going to elfish country soon Chede. I hope you will never have to see Mordor." He picked the letter up off the table. "This letter is from Aragorn do you remember his story?" I nodded. Aragorn was a ranger whom was a king in exile, "He writes telling me of the ring and about a council that is gathering in Rivendell. I sent word to Lord Elrond and Aragorn that you, Chede, will be present and represent the Dúnedain." He looked in my eyes and smiled, "In other words, you are in charge."

I was stunned, "Rercyn surely you should go to the council. You are, after all, our leader." Rercyn looked solemn, "Chede, you will leave for the council tomorrow morning and the rest of the rangers will head to Lothlorien."

"Lothlorien? Wha-Why?" I asked him not following.

"Chede war is upon us all. I trust your judgment and skills. You saw everyone's reactions to the thought of fighting Sauron's armies I need to send someone who can make the right decision for all of Middle Earth. Please do this, for me." I looked at his face; he was like a father to me.

"Rercyn you are the leader; the one who can make the best decisions for a group of people. Why won't you go to the council or at least Lothlorien?" I asked incredulously.

"Because Chede, someone has to be here to hold off the orc armies' to give you and the rangers enough time to be far away by the time they come." I grasped his meaning and stood up infuriated that he would do such a stupid thing.

"We'll all leave now the whole group. We'll be at least a day ahead of them then if we are supposed to leave tomorrow. Wait…how do you know they are coming to attack us?" I asked and Rercyn gave me one of his _Really? That isn't even a question _looks. "They have attacked other outlying groups. Aragorn has warned me." He said gesturing to the letter.

"Chede they will be infuriated that we have flown the cop. They can cover huge distances at the speed of horses. At least one of us has to be here when they come."

"Then I shall stay." I said desperation creeping into my voice. The last thing I wanted was to lose the man who had become my family.

He fixed me with a cold stare, "You will go to Rivendell and from there do as you are instructed." I fell backwards into the chair and a tear slide down my face.

Rercyn sat across from me, "When you are a leader, you have to do what is right not what is easy." I nodded and swallowed the lump in my throat. He chuckled, "Go and rest, pack quickly but bring enough for at least a two week journey." I looked at him across the table and he handed me three folded maps, Aragorn's letter, and another sealed envelope. "Open that letter the day before the council meeting. Others already know its contents but I want you to know only the day before. Understood?"

"Yes." I nodded. Rercyn smiled, "I'll see you off tomorrow. Go and prepare." I stood up taking the item's from him, smiled, and walked back to my tent. I could feel everyone's eyes on my back as I walked through the camp, but I didn't look at any of them. I was too busy trying to keep the panic off my face.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks for reading!

More on the way!


End file.
